Naname Kitsumura
Naname Kitsumura Appearence: Naname Is about 5'8 tall with Redish Black Hair and Blue eyes, Whenever she is not at the Inn she Wears a set of Brownish-Gray Studded Leather Armor with a backpack and belt with various pouches, tools and supplies Hanging off of it. Normally when working at the inn She wears a Basic Inn Keeper's Blouse with a worn and tattered Blacksmith's Apron over-top of it. Recently she has acquired a Pet fox that most often lays inside her blouse atop her bosom that she has named Kisuname. Others at the Inn have simply nicknamed it "Bosom Fox". Always visible on her side and back is a Shortsword and a Light Crossbow Personality: Calm, quiet and patient, But normally to the point and blunt. She Cannot stand People trying to act arrogant or Intimidating (Mostly Bandits and lowlifes who try to dine and dash which normally Leads to a fight). She is very Organized and well prepared during most circumstances if she can help it and has a keen eye for good prices and fine goods. All of which has helped make her a fine adventurer and Innkeeper. Occupation: Naname Owns and operates the "Kitsumura Inn" along with her Friend Smith. History: Family: Naname's Father Samson was an accomplished Adventurer that was awarded the land to build his Inn by the King of Nera himself after he retired. A few of his large exploits include Assisting the founding of Suimaisho, He helped hold back an assault to the Nurotako Castle gates while waiting for reinforcements, and was the leader of the First relief squad sent to Berhermin after the Massacre that was recorded as "The Blood Moon-lit Night". Naname's Mother Shizui was born on the eastern Islands of the coast of Nera and was a Merchant's assistant and seamstress. She fled to Nera during the First Eastern Island revolt to avoid being sold to slavers and happened to run into Samson at the Port town that she arrived in. Not long after they got married and she settled down with him to run the Inn he was so proud of. Early Life: Naname grew up at her family's Inn leaning how to cook from her father and spent many days helping her mother bus tables as adventures, travelers, and even some nobles would come from near and far to stay at The grand Kitsumura Inn, Run by the then famous Adventurer Samson who gained enough wealth and standing to be granted a small noble's worth of land by the king himself once he retired from adventuring. Life was very laid-back and simple for the family but Naname's Father made sure to whip her into a mature, responsible young woman, At the age of 12 Naname was cooking almost all of the meals, chopping firewood and cleaning out the stables in the barn as good as if not better then her father. The Kitsumura Innsident: Soon after Naname Turned 14 times grew tense as the eastern islands once again threatened war against Nera, one night a Group of Hooligans and misfits came to the inn and started Making a scene drinking and hollering, Naname's Mother Approached the men asking them to quiet down as they had guests trying to sleep, but in their drunken Stuper they started Berating and Harassing her calling her a spy and a war criminal until one of them kicked her onto the floor and Laughed as the rest started kicking at her. a Young Naname watched this in horror from behind the bar and her father leaped over the counter sword in hand. One by one he cut them down in a rage. By the end of it six of ten men lay at the ground dying or dead. Naname's Father held her mother as Local Guardsmen stormed the Inn. After taking statements about what happend, they started hauling the men away as others tried to help calm the situation. From this day on things only got worse as fewer and fewer people started coming to the Inn. Bandits and the like started attacking the inn day-in and day-out hoping to claim spoils and fame for taking down the old adventurer. A few weeks after Naname's Mother died from complications with her wounds leaving her and her father depressed and hurt. Business at the Inn tanked and Fewer travelers came threw the area then ever before as the only story left of the area was the day of "The Kitsumura Innsident". Rise of FoxFoot: As the years passed Bussiness at the Inn seemed to almost stop but the two of them managed to keep the place running if only barely. Naname started to stay away more and more until one day so wrote a letter to her father and just never came back. Soon after She started heading north to the Capital and fell in with some unsavory crowds which lead her to try everything from Pick-pocketing and Extortion to plain breaking and entering. After she turned 21 Naname managed to Harness her own form of magic which granted her unrivaled potential. Within weeks She started making a name for herself as a Fair yet Vicious Thief named "FoxFoot". Shrouded in darkness, Swift and Silent like a fox in the forest she soon had a reputation that made its way even to the farthest corners of the country. The Valert Alert: During her escapades in the capital Naname ran into a man named 'Smith Valert' at a local church and learned that he used to be a Cleric for the Suimaisho Church of Mirith. She sat with him for hours listening to his story about how he was the highest ranked pupil of his generation and about how he had been Banished from the church and marked as an Ex-Cleric by supposedly breaking a Taboo of the church. Smith didn't go to far into detail about what had happened but after it started getting dark he began fidgeting and getting anxious, Soon after he stood up and said that he must go for the night, As he went to leave a group of men in black robes stormed the Church and started assaulting everyone not in church garbs. Naname then led Smith and the robed men on a chase through the city until she managed to ambush the men and figured out that a noble who had been embezzling money from the church had sent them to kill smith to silence any possible loose ends. After dealing with the men Smith gave Naname a Very ornate Crossbow which turned out to be Magical, and a Communication stone so that she could get in contact with him if ever needed. Smith said his thanks and goodbyes then headed south to continue his adventure to find other churches. Innkeeper: A couple years later one day after intense training in the woods she received word from a messenger that her father had fallen Ill. She immediately liquidated all of her assets in the capital and spread the coin between various Homeless shelters, Soup kitchens, Orphanages and Farmers, Then made her way back home to the Inn. Naname's father passed away in piece some days after she returned, leaving her the Inn the surrounding Property and everything within them. Using the old communication stone she managed to reach out to Smith and offered him a job working at her Inn. Since then she has spent her time protecting her old Home and whats left of her Parents History, along side Smith. Empowering Raiju: On Naname's 30th Birthday an old friend of hers from her FoxFoot days named Sylvu stopped by the Inn to catch up on old times and Celebrate, Once the topic came up Sylvu happened to have some knowledge about the Crossbow Smith had gave her a few years back. Turns out it was an old Relic that the Suimaisho Church had been protecting for decades that was named Raiju. Some rumor it to be one of the Fangs of Nerosa due to its uncommon activation and ability to become Unthinkably powerful, but very few people if any knows the proper ritual to empower it. Sylvu offered to research it for Naname and try to find out how to empower it, she agreed and let her borrow the Crossbow for a while. About two months later Naname tried to contact Sylvu via Communication stone but she sounded very Panicked and would only say that she found out how to empower it, but she wouldn't be able to come back around the Inn for a while. About a month later when Naname went out to get some water from the well the Crossbow was set against the Front door frame and in the middle of the road was a pile of ashes and bits of leather that like of looked like they came from a horse's saddle. Naname Has recently turned 33 and to this day has not been able to get in touch with Sylvu. The Raids: Quite recently a Large group of Dwarven miners and solders passed through the area to begin a Operation funded by the capital to dig a tunnel through the mountain range to the west to help bring more commerce through this area and make travel to and from the Port town up north easier. Sadly with the arrival of the mining camp and the increased traffic, Bandit gangs started sending out raiding parties more and more often to both the Camp and the Inn. Soon the Inn became tattered and destroyed and the raids became more violent and destructive as what little business that had started back up soon stopped again. Some Unexpected Guests: Its been about 3 years since the mining camp started working out west and the bandit raids have started to slow. recently A couple of travelers came to the Inn, They said their names were Ari and Kai... She can't quite put why, but Naname Feels like things are going start turning around soon. Other Appearances/Crossovers Edit Naname has a main appearance in my D&D Campaign: Nera Adventures! (Supplemental), Naname's Character Sheet can be found Here